Various child resistant closures for medicine bottles have been devised to prevent or at least resist the access to the contents of the medicine bottle by children. One such closure includes an inner cap threadably mounted on the medicine bottle and an outer cap freely rotatable on the inner cap when an attempt is made to remove the closure from the bottle. A plurality of spring fingers extend between the top walls of the inner and outer caps to keep the caps spaced from each other, whereby the outer cap is freely rotatable on the inner cap. Cooperating teeth or lugs are provided on the inner and outer caps which become interconnected when the outer cap is pushed downwardly, whereby the closure can be unscrewed from the bottle.
While these child resistant closures have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been subject to a certain disadvantage in that it is necessary to not only push the outer cap downwardly when removing the closure from the bottle but also when threading the closure back onto the bottle. Oftentimes, the manipulation of the outer cap is not accomplished resulting in the closure being merely placed on the bottle in an unsafe manner.
To facilitate the replacement of a two-piece child resistant closure on a medicine bottle without sacrificing the child resistant feature of the closure, the child resistant closure of the present invention has been devised.